


¡Oh, Capitán, mi Capitán!

by Mist221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, KidSherlock, Kidlock, M/M, Playa - Freeform, Sherlock ayuda a John, juego de piratas, kidjohn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist221b/pseuds/Mist221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño John Watson se pierde en una playa de Francia, por suerte un extraño niño llamado Sherlock Holmes le ayudara en su pequeña misión: encontrar a sus padres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Oh, Capitán, mi Capitán!

El pequeño John siguió caminado por la arena, a su alrededor muchas caras de personas extrañas no hacían más que aparecer, una tras otra, pero ninguna de ellas eran las de sus padres, o incluso la de la pesada de su hermana.

Lo peor de haberse perdido en una playa con tan solo seis años es que ni siquiera estaba en su propio país, donde las personas hablaban su idioma. John estaba en Francia, y todas esas personas desconocidas hablaban francés.

John siguió andando intentando oír a alguien que hablara su propio idioma, pero no estaba teniendo suerte, aquí las personas solo hablaban ese idioma raro y que no se entendía ni siquiera los buenos días.

Ahogando un sollozo John se paro, se restregó los ojos con las manos e intento no echarse a llorar, ¡tenía 6 años, por favor! Y era valiente, el erizo valiente, como su padre solía llamarle, y no podía perder los nervios ni aun menos mostrar tal debilidad. Encontraría a sus padres, lo haría.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, y bajando sus pequeñas manos, John continúo su camino por la orilla del mar.

Cerca de él, un pequeño niño con el pelo negro y rizado, abandonaba a su hermano y a la niñera y le siguió a pasos lentos pero curiosos sin que John se enterase.

No fue hasta unos cuantos metros después, ¿es que esta playa no se acaba nunca?, cuando John noto como alguien le seguía, por eso se paró de golpe. Al instante alguien choco con su espalda cayendo al suelo.

― ¡Ayy!

John se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con otro niño pálido pero con las mejillas coloreadas por el sol, su pelo era largo y rebelde, parecía negro muy negro, pero tenía pequeños reflejos castaños, John se pregunto si era por el sol. Iba también bañador, pero el suyo era más largo de pierna que el de John y tenía unos curiosos estampados de piratas.

― ¿Te has hecho daño? ―Pregunto John, el niño extraño subió la mirada hacia él con curiosidad, y fue cuando John se acordó de que estaba en Francia y que probablemente aquel niño no hablaba su idioma ― Oh, lo siento, no sé si hablas mi idioma ―exclamo John rápidamente ― bien, como se decía… ―murmuro John sintiendo como la mirada del joven se intensificaba ― ¿ _Pardon_?

―Hablas mucho ―mustio el joven en ingles levantándose del suelo.

― ¿Hablas mi idioma? ―pregunto John emocionado, después de tanto tiempo por fin encontraba a alguien que lo hiciera, ahora solo tiene que encontrar a los padres del chico y estos le ayudarían.

―Obviamente ― gruño el niño sacudiéndose la arena del bañador.

John frunció el ceño y se movió sobre sus pies un poco incomodo.

― ¿Estás perdido, verdad? ―pregunto el niño dejando atrás su tono frio y sonando emocionado.

John asintió sintiendo como se volvía a formar un nudo en su garganta.

―Fantástico ―exclamo el muchacho emocionado, John le miro mal pero guardo silencio― Te ayudare a encontrar a tus padres ―aseguro con orgullo.

John sonrió por primera vez.

―Genial, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

La nariz del chico se retorció como si de repente oliese mal.

―Nadie ha hablado de mis padres, ni siquiera están aquí ―respondió sacudiendo su mano para quitarle importancia ― y tampoco los necesito, yo te ayudare.

―Pero eras muy pequeño, no pued….

― ¡No soy tan pequeño! ―Exclamo el chico hinchando sus mejillas ― Tendré solo cinco años pero puedo leerte con una sola mirada y por supuesto puedo encontrar a tus padres.

―Vale, vale, tranquilo ―murmuro John con miedo, si el chico se iba volvería a estar donde empezó ― ¿Dices que puedes leerme? ―pregunto con confusión.

―Puedo decir muchas cosas de ti ―le aseguro entrecerrando sus ojitos.

John le miro con curiosidad, era un chico extraño con rasgos extraños y con un tono muy maduro para su edad.

―Eres Ingles, obviamente por tu acento, vives en Londres. Estas aquí con tus dos padres y tu hermano. Tu hermano es tu gemelo y posiblemente siempre se mete contigo por tu estatura. Vuestra familia no tiene mucho dinero pero tu padre ha ganado una medalla con una compensación que os ha permitido venir a Francia de vacaciones.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―le pregunto John con confusión.

―Tu acento es claramente de Inglaterra, más concretamente por la zona de Londres. Es evidente que estas aquí con tus dos padres pues has supuesto que yo estaría con los míos ―el muchacho respiro y señalo el bañador de John ― tu bañador es un bañador doble, el dibujo continua en otro, por lo que debe tener una pareja, extrañamente los padres encuentran encantador poner a los gemelos ropa así.

― ¿Y cómo sabes que se mete conmigo?

―Eres bajito para tu edad, cualquier hermano usaría eso en tu contra.

John asintió.

― ¿Y lo de mi padre?

―Tu postura es militar, y de ello se puede deducir que ha sido influida por otro, ¿tu abuelo? No, no puedes estar con él lo suficiente como para que te influya, así que es tu padre. Y por el estado de tu bañador o incluso de ti podría decir que no estáis bien de dinero, por lo que el estar aquí tiene que haber sido por algún premio o paga extra.

John le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba impresionado, no, impresionado no, fascinado. El chico le miraba ahora con los ojos abiertos pero alerta, se lamio los labios y trago saliva.

―Eso… eso ha sido… ―el chico hizo una mueca ― ¡increíble! ―exclamo John con entusiasmo.

El muchacho se sorprendió y pareció un poco perdido.

― ¿Enserio? ―pregunto con la voz que si debería ser de su edad.

John asintió con una sonrisa.

―Fue increíble.

―No suelen decir eso ―murmuro el joven mirándose a los pies.

― ¿Qué suelen decir?

―Verte a la mierda, o actualmente  _Aller à la merde._

― ¿Hablas francés? ―le pregunto John sorprendido.

―Mi madre es francesa ― respondió el joven.

―Que guay, ¿y vives aquí?

―Solo en verano ― le respondió ― ¿Por cierto me he equivocado en algo?

John sonrió.

―No tengo un hermano, tengo una hermana. Es mi melliza y si, se mete conmigo por la altura.

― ¡Hermana! ¡Siempre hay algo! ― gruño el niño.

John se echo a reír de la indignación del niño, del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

―Por cierto soy John Watson ― se presento con una sonrisa.

―Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes―le contesto ―Bien, John Watson, ¿preparado para la aventura de encontrar a tus padres? ―le pregunto Sherlock con emoción.

John se sorprendió, ni siquiera recordaba a sus padres. Los dos seguían en la playa frente a las sombrillas de la gente, nadie parecía darse cuenta que ambos estaban perdidos.

― ¿No te perderás tú también? ―le pregunto John con miedo.

― ¡Tonterías! ― Exclamo ― Hace mucho rato que te he estado siguiendo, teóricamente ya estoy perdido.

― ¿Cómo? ―Pregunto John asustado ― ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

―Porque el aburrido de mi hermano no quería jugar conmigo, estaba aburrido y vi que estabas perdido.

― ¿Me has seguido para no aburrirte? ―le pregunto John con diversión.

―Haces preguntas muy obvias Capitán Watson.

― ¿Capitán? ―le pregunto extrañado.

―Todo pirata necesita un Capitán, John ―le explico como si fuera obvio.

― ¿Y porque no eres tú el Capitán?

―Aburrido ― escupo Sherlock pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

John rio.

― ¡Capitán, tenemos que darnos prisa, pueden robarnos el cofre del tesoro en cualquier momento! ―exclamo Sherlock con seriedad entrando en el juego.

― ¡Pues corramos, camarada! ―Exclamo John con una sonrisa ― ¡Muéstrame el camino! Y es una orden.

Sherlock le miro con una sonrisa antes de agarrarle de la mano y tirar de él en dirección contraria a la que John iba.

Ambos corrieron por la orilla del mar esquivando a gente y exclamando cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente sobre los piratas.

Cuando encontraron a sus preocupados padres John tuvo que explicarles el porqué se reía tanto, Sherlock detrás de él también se reía agarrándose las rodillas. Finalmente, sus padres no se enfadaron con él, pero le dejaron bien claro que a partir de ahora no se separaría de ellos.

John presento a Sherlock como su amigo y este pareció sorprenderse pero le devolvió la sonrisa algo avergonzado. Y cuando el extraño hermano de Sherlock apareció de repente evidentemente enfadado, Sherlock y John se escabulleron y trataron de esconderse de él.

A partir de entonces John y Sherlock pasaron cada día de las vacaciones de John juntos, hasta que John volvió a Londres.

Años después, Sherlock volvió a encontrar a su capitán, y John no volvió a sentirse perdido.

Actualmente ambos viven en Baker Street, John ya no ha seguido perdiéndose en las playas, ahora solo se pierde por los besos de Sherlock y entre sus gritos cuando llega al orgasmo. Cuando Sherlock grita:

**¡Oh, Capitán, mi capitán!**

Es una manera más dulce en la que perderse. Más emocionante y mucho más peligrosa.


End file.
